Mobile electronic devices are becoming more and more popular as the number of functions performed by such devices continues to expand. Devices like the smartphones, tablets, and electronic readers (e-readers) are now intimate parts of daily life, both work and recreational. This popularity has created a desire for increasing device usage time per battery charge so that a device is operational when desired, sometimes after long idle periods.
In an effort to extend the time of use on a single battery charge mobile device battery management systems have been developed. One feature of such management systems is to dim a display of a portable device after a relatively long idle time (typically 1 to 5 minutes). Another feature of such a management system is to reduce power to a hard drive after a period of idle time (typically 10 to 30 minutes). While these and other techniques may lengthen the time a device may remain idle on a single battery charge, there remains the desire for longer use periods off a single charge.